Unbelievable
by Imperfect Being
Summary: A challenge between #BAMsters how Brenda finds out about Andy and Sharon dating.


**A challenge between the #BAMsters of how Brenda finds out about Andy andSharon's dating.**

 **All my stories are written on my phone so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Enjoy and feedback is welcomed..**

"Are you almost ready Sharon? We don't want to be late for our reservations." Yelled Andy from her living room.

"Just a few more minutes Andy and I'll be done!" She yelled back smirking back at her reflection. Andy hated being late, but so did she. It's just that she woke up late this morning, taking to a certain Lieutenant last night.

Sharon glanced at her body mirror one last time as she checked herself out in her red summer dress that Andy bought her. Then she sat in front of her vanity brushing her hair and applied foundation and mascara. Andy liked when she didn't wear a lot of make up and she enjoyed it too. Smiling as she stood up and twirled around she bent over and grabbed her mauve lipstick and applied it on her lips then rubbing her lips together and puckered, glancing to her left she smiled as her eyes connected with Andy's as he watched her get ready for their afternoon date.

Andy stood at her bedroom doorframe watching her getting ready just admiring her. He loved watching her get ready as she flawlessly does her hair and make up. The way her eyes and hands travel down her gorgeous body, wishing it was his hands, but he understood that she's not ready for that step in their relationship and he's a very patient man, besides Sharon Raydor was worth the wait, she really was. I mean come on it took them a year and then the huge lie to his family for them to finally realize they wanted more than just friendship. As his eyes bored into hers she nodded and he walked into her bedroom.

She turned around and smiled up at him, since she's wearing her beige sandals she was a few inches shorter. Which of course Andy loved, her head fits perfectly under his chin when they hug. He placed his hands in his pockets and smile at her. "You look beautiful Sharon."

"Thank you Andy." Sharon blushed and looked down at her hands while hers fingers picked at the hem of her summer dress. Andy's smile grew wider as she always blushed and looked away from him when he compliments her on her appearance. He adored that about her the way she would shy away from him, his goal was to slowly break her of that habit so when he did that she wouldn't have to shy away from him.

Sharon watched his walk over to her, she smiled as she moved her head up and liked what he was wearing, his washed up blue jeans with a black v-neck t-shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around his waist and up his back onto his shoulder blades. She hummed as she inhaled his cologne, she loved the smell of sandalwood.

"You ready to go?" As he breathed in her jasmine lavender shampoo.

She hummed again and tapped his back. They both let go of each other and he extended his hand out to her, she looked up and smiled at him and placed her hand in his as their fingers locked. As they walked down the hall he grabbed her sun hat and held her purse out for her.

"Thank you, let's go I'm starving!"

He smiled and kissed her temple.

"Let's go, I can't have my lady hungry." As he squeezed her hand.

After locking her door they walked down to the elevator and she leaned against him and he let's go of her hand and wrapped it around her waist as her head leaned on his shoulder. The elevator dinged as they walked in together her head still leaning on his shoulder. Andy pushed the parking garage floor button as the doors closed they both stared at their reflection on the door and they smile back at each other. Andy's fingers squeezed her side as she hummed and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Andy held her door open then closed it once she was seated, he opened the back door and placed her sun hat on the back seat then walked behind his car and opened his door and buckled his seatbelt. He glanced over at her and smiled starting his car and drove to the restaurant. As he pulled up 2 miles from La Paradise Bistro they walked along the boardwalk holding hands and smiling at each other.

When they made it to the front door Andy held the door open for her as they walked it the hostess greeted them and Andy gave her his name. She smiled and showed them to their table out on the patio, handing them their menus and telling them there specials for the day then walked away.

On the other side of the restaurant was Brenda Leigh Johnson with Fritz and her father.

"Hey Brenda is that one of your Lieutenants oh and your Good Friend Sharon?" Pointing towards the patio.

Brenda and Fritz turned around. "Uh what? Oh that is Daddy, I wonder what theirs doing here together?"

She gasped as she watch them come in for a kiss. "Oh for heavens sakes!" Taking a drink of her soda and looked over at Fritz who watched them to with a huge smile on his face. "Did you know about that?!"

He kept smiling as he looked over at his wife. "Yes, I think it's nice, a bit weird they hated each other and now look at them both smitten with each other, it's adorable."

Brenda rolled her eyes and murmured under her breath. "Oh that woman!"

"What was that Honey?" Ask her father.

She rolled her eyes and pointed at them. "That woman has put him under her spell and she's going to break his heart and get him to drink again!" Taking loudly.

Fritz put his hand over hers. "Why do you say that?"

"That woman..." Pointing towards Sharon.

Her Daddy cut her off. "Brenda Leigh you're Mama and I didn't raise you to be judgmental of people, specially your friends. She's very nice and look at them they look extremely happy together." Pointing at the couple.

Brenda groan and closed her eyes. "You're right Daddy I'm sorry, it's just that those two never got along they would always butt heads and he, he hated her always shouting at her calling her names and one time drew a witch on the murder board." As she stares at the couple watching them while they held hands smiling at each other and laughing. The way her eyes shined as she laughed at Andy and the way his eyes adored her when she laughed then covered her mouth as her face redden. As Andy would remove her hand from her mouth and cupped her chin then moved in and kissed her.

"Well you know opposites do attract, besides Sharon helped him with his family last year at his daughters wedding then they started having dinners together after work and being there for one another." Said Fritz as he took a drink of his water.

"I guess you're right, I'm sorry I was being judgmental Daddy." As she played with her straw.

He patted her hand. "It's alright Baby, just remember she has feelings too and she helped you a lot when you were in charge."

"Yes she sure did, I'm just surprised that's all." Staring at them again and blushed as their kissed deepened. It felt awkward watching them make out, but it's was true they were truly happy with each other. There was no more anger and hatred between them, just love and understanding. She smiled as she thought about it those two deserved one another. Her rule book and his way of going around it and not following the rules. Who would have thought those two we're meant to be. If someone told her 3 years ago those two would be an item she would have laughed in their face.

Back outside Andy and Sharon finished eating their lunch. He helped her out of her chair as she thanked him, he linked their hands together. Using his other hand he opened the gate as they walked along the boardwalk. Once outside the gate he let go of her hand and placed her sun hat on her head, his hand moved to her cheek as she smiled up at him. She placed her hands on his chest and stood up on her toes and kissed him. Andy smiled into their kiss and wrapped his other hand around her waist.

Brenda smiled as she watched them maybe she was wrong about her all this time. She felt guilty for all the times she was mean and rude to her while she was just doing her job. "They are cute together." She said out loud.

"Yeah they are, I think it's about time for both of them, both having a failed marriage. Hopefully this time this relationship works out for both of them." Said Fritz holding Brenda's hand.

"I hope they get married before they moved in together." Her father said annoyed. "People this day in age are doing it all wrong!"

Brenda and Fritz laughed and picked up there soda. They glanced out the window again and saw the happy couple walking down the boardwalk with her head leaning on his shoulder while his head was resting on hers as their arms wrapped around each other's waist.

•The End•


End file.
